jmf_incfandomcom-20200216-history
Архив конкурса Journey Music Festival
Нажмите на своей клавиатуре комбинацию Ctrl и F и введите в появившейся строке нужное название песни или исполнителя, если название выделится в списке, то эта песня уже участвовала на конкурсе. *Алёша - To Be Free *Анна Николић - Мишо мој *Алексей Воробьёв – Я люблю тебя до слёз *Наталья Подольская – Любовь-наркотик *Adele - Rolling in the deep *April - Ujeta na Netu *Arash feat. Helena – Broken Angel *Aqua – Playmate To Jesus *Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On *Danny Saucedo - Amazing *Enrique Iglesias Feat. Usher – Dirty Dancer *Giorgia - È L'amore Che Conta *Ithaka Maria – Hopa'pa-rei *Kati Wolf - Az aki voltam *Kesha – Dancing With Tears In My Eye *Mandinga – Dame Dame *Marcin Mroziński - Is That A Real Love *Michel Тelo – Ai Se Eu Te Pego *Oceana-Endless Summer *Ronela Hajati - Harroje *Stan feat Bo – Tha Thela *The Veronicas – Hook Me Up *Zaz - Je Veux *Litesound и Дакота – Carry on *Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness *Aqua - My Mamma Said *Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull - I Like How It Feels *Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland - Say It Right *Михаил Гребенщиков - Танцы-обниманцы *Fun - Some nights *Макс Барских- Dance *Loreen - Sober *Kaoma - Lambada *Helena Paparizou - The Light In Our Soul *Laura Pausini - Inédito *Adele - Hometown Glory *Chorale - Share Your Life *Lena- Touch a new day *Tóth Gabi - Elég volt *Hadise – Superman *Maja Keuc - Free Love *Nadine Beiler - Believe *Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe *Rihanna - S&M *Lady GaGa - Bad Romance *Arash feat. Rebecca - Suddenly *Jessica Sutta - Show Me *4 minutes - Volume Up *Raffaëla Paton – Chocolatte *K’naan - Wavin’ Flag *Nicki Minaj - Starships *Afric Simone - Ramaya *Ани Лорак - Обними Меня *Anggun - Cesse La Pluie *Rita Ora - R.I.P. *One Lifetime Is Not Enough *Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera- Moves like jagger *Natasha Bedingfield - I Bruise Easily *MainstreaM One - Джага *Getter Jaani - Ebareaalne *Skillet - Awake and Alive *Иван Дорн – Ненавижу *Kelly Clarkson - Stronger *Sakis Rouvas - Tora *Sara Kobold - Samo Ti *София Ротару - Крым *Adele - Rumor has it *Mylene Farmer – Appelle Mon Numero *Vivo Sospesa *Азис - Хоп *Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Hearts Collide *Fly Project – Musica *Jenny Berggren – Let Your Heart Be Mine *Safura-Sari Gelin *Дзідзьо - Ха-ха-ха *Тариэлл Майсурадзе и Инна Афонасьева -Без Любви *Anastasia Vinnikova – Your love is *The Cranberries – Zombie *Stella Mwangi – Bad as i wanna be *maNga - Fly to Stay Alive *Eve Angeli - Elle *Akwid – Siempre Ausente *Serebro - Мама Люба *Eminem feat. Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie *Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break *Eric Manana – Tsara NY Miran'ny Taniko *Katy Perry - California Gurls ft. Snoop Dogg *Britney Spears – Hit Me Baby One More Time *Gary Go - Wonderful *The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die *Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade - Imagine *Рома Кенга - Ты Будешь Счастливой *Тимур Родригес -Лучше не будет *Арам Асатрян – Сурб Саркис *Amy MacDonald-– This Is The Life *Игорь Крутой-Весь мир-любовь *Cobra Starship- You Make Me Feel ft. Sabi *Маша Собко - Ненавижу *Lady Gaga - Judas *Madonna-Girl gone wild *Adele-Set Fire To The Rain *Katy Perry-Firework *Playmen feat. Helena Paparizou & Courtney - All the time *Danny Sausedo - In The Club *Sirusho- I Like It *Enrique Iglesias – Can You Hear Me *Ivi Adamou - You Don't Belong Here *Owl City feat Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time *Rebeka Dremelj - Sto Sitnica/Tvoja Senca *Alex Clare - Too Close *Mylène Farmer - Du Temps *Laura Pausini - En Ausencia De Ti *Jamppa Tuominen - Kuumat Kyyneleet *Andrea Bucaram - No Quiero Que Te Vayas *Злата Огневич – The Kukushka *Avril Lavigne – Alice *Koit Toome – Mälestused *September – La La La *Aura Dion-Friends *Moloko - Sing It Back *R.E.M. – Losing my religion *Moa Lignell - Whatever They Do *Полина Гагарина-Спектакль Окончен *Celine Dion – D'amour Ou D'amitie *Kylie Minogue – In Your Eyes *Adam Lambert - Never close our eyes *Linkin Park - What I've done *Эрик Карапетян- Твои следы *Горячий Шоколад - Позвони мне... *PSY – Gangnam Style *Andrea-Haide Opa *Groove Coverage – Angeline *Kylie Minogue - All the Lovers *Ariana – Under The Spanish Sky *Сiara - Never Question why *Нервы- Батареи *Christina Aguilera – Hurt *Катя Лель - Под Прицелом *Евген Белозеров - Между Строк *Lady Gaga-Telephone *Loreen – Crying Out Your Name *Emma - Cercavo Amore *Nina Pušlar - Tik Tak Tok *Silva Hakobyan - Ushacel Em *Бритни Спирс - Till The World Ends *Belinda - Bella Traición *Jan Delay – oh, Johny *Chris Wallace - Remember When *Hadise - Biz Burdayız *Кэй Цзэ – 烏托邦 *Bon Jovi - Its My life *Professor Green feat. Emeli Sande – Read All About It *Алеша – Ты уйдешь *ABBA - Dancing Gueen *Lara Fabian – Adagio *Beautiful Day *Sinine feat. Sandra Nurmsalu – Sel Teel *Татьяна Буланова - Сестра *Avril Lavigne – Nobody's Home *HIM - Wicked Game *Top Cats - Baby doll *Loreen – Sidewalk *Celeste Buckingham – Run Run Run *Moloko — Forever More *Kelly Clarkson - Dark Side *Frida Gold – Wovon Sollen Wir Träumen *Rihanna – Russian Roulette *Tal – Le Sens De La Vie *Inna-Sun Is Up *Adele-Skyfall *Enrique Iglesias – Tired Of Being Sorry *Beyonce - Halo *Hélène Ségara - Rien n'Est Comme Avant *THE HARDKISS - Make-Up *DJ Smash - Moscow Never Slips *Lady GaGa - Alejandro *Shakira – Loca *Pink - Try *Kristina - Life Is A Game *Terese Fredenwall - To you *Shakira - Whenever Whenever *Swedish House Mafia - Save the World *Kat Graham – Sassy *Jennifer Hudson - One Night Only *Savage Garden – To the Moon and Back *Stone Sour – Through Glass *Jeanette Biedermann – In Or Out *Алексин - Ну чтож ты страшная такая *Sum 41 – Pieces *Серёга - Корабли *Ярослав Радионенко - Time to say goodbye *Dead by April – Mystery *SISTAR – Alone *Tove Lo - Love Balla *Mirami та Вова зі Львова – Сексуальна *Shy'm – En Apesanteur *Marina And The Diamonds – How To Be A Heartbreaker *Train – Drive By *LMFAO - Every Day I Am Shuffing